This invention relates to an improvement to a diode-containing connector which is improved in overcurrent resistant characteristics thereof.
Conventionally, a diode-containing connector which is used, for example, for connection of a wire harness or the like, commonly includes a common terminal plate and one or more branch terminal plates, a diode element securely fixed to a base end portion of each of the branch terminal plates, and a connecting plate for electrically interconnecting the common and branch terminal plates. Connecting portions of the connecting plate to the terminal plates are contained in and molded in an integral relationship within a casing with a suitable resin material such as an epoxy resin material.
In the case of the connector as described above, heat from heat generating areas of the diode elements upon energization is radiated mainly from the terminal plates and the connecting plate which have a relatively high heat conductivity. However, since the connecting plate which is coupled to the diode elements has a thickness of as thin as 0.2 mm or so, the heat capacity is low. Accordingly, the temperature rise is great relative to the duration of energization thereto. In this structure, the temperature difference .DELTA.T of the diode elements from the terminal plates and the connecting plate is negligibly small.
Meanwhile, a wire harness has a fuse for protection of a circuit thereof (normally 15 A or less) which will fuse in a short period of time if an overcurrent flows therethrough due to a short circuiting.
However, since the heat capacity of conventional connectors is low, the temperature of diode elements will rise high in a short period of time before fusing of the fuse. Accordingly, damage to functions of the connectors will occur very often.